To Love a Mortal
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: For centuries, no mortal has ever attended World Academy (WA). Only those that are countries were permitted. It wasn't until this year, mortals had open doors into the school. Veronica Bellamy, a wallflower, was accepted into the school, but little did she know, a whole new life would take over her. And a certain would just change her life even more. Request from one of my friends


To Love a Mortal Ch.1

**_For centuries, no mortal has ever attended World Academy (WA). Only those that are countries were permitted. It wasn't until this year, mortals had open doors into the school. Veronica Bellamy, a wallflower, was accepted into the school, but little did she know, a whole new life would take over her. And a certain would just change her life even more._**

OC Profile

Name: Veronica Adelia Bellamy

Age: 17

Birthday: August 25

Personality: shy, timid, quiet girl with a lot of potential

"Welcome to World Academy! Last name?" an attendance lady said.

"B-Bellamy." Veronica stammers.

The attendance lady scans the list and stops at the middle of the page, "Ah! Veronica Bellamy! Your dorm number is 243B."

"T-Thank you. May I ask where that is?"

"Yes! So all the dorm numbers starting with 2 are upstairs and all the numbers ending in B are in the girls section. So to get to the girls dorms, take a left, then a right, then another left and there should be a building with the words Girls' Dorms on the door. Here's a map of the school in case you get lost."

She hands the new student a folded map and gives a small smile, "Thank you and um may I ask if who my roommate is?"

"Hm…" she looks on another list. "Ah! Your roommate will be Lady Switzerland!"

My roommate is a country, Veronica thought, I must respect Lady Switzerland's authority.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

Veronica turns the knob slowly of her dorm door and peeks through the door. There Lady Switzerland was, sitting on the bed, twirling a pistol around her index finger. She wore camo pants and a black tanktop. She was very emotionless, her beautiful emerald green eyes playing no emotion. Her body was very slim and she looked superior to Veronica. She was so cool. Veronica enters slowly closing the door behind her. Lady Switzerland looked up at Veronica once she entered.

"H-H-Hi, Are you Lady Switzerland?"

She stood up and said, no emotion in her words, "Yes, I am the female of the country of Switzerland. You must be Veronica Bellamy."

"Y-Yes."

"You may call me by my name. Adelheid. Heidi for short. Either is fine."

"B-But as a country, your authority is much higher than mine. I should call you ma'm or Lady Switzerland."

"That shouldn't matter. I will treat all equally, mortal or immortal."

Veronica sighs. She seems nice. You look around her side of the dorm, noting the large flag of Switzerland hanging on her walls along with her crest. There was also many other Swiss things. But one thing intimidated Ronnie.

"Um…Heidi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry if this is rude, but isn't it against the rules to have weapons in student dorms?" Veronica says pointing out the various Swiss army knives and guns that the country had.

"Oh no worries. I am licensed to have weapons in my dorm as a member of the Firearms Club. See?" She shows an ID of herself with words, Weapons License.

"R-really?"

"Yep, I am president of the club myself."

"Oh...so the guns won't be problem?"

"No, I am the greatest gunswoman in the world, not to sound snobby, and know how to work these things well. I'm not allowed to use my weapons in dorms unless necessary. So if there was a rapist, let's just say a lot of guns shots will be heard."

Veronica laughed a little. Well at least there was some sort of security system in the dorm. She set her stuff down on her bed and started unpacking.

"How long have you been to this school, Heidi?" she asked nervously, not trying to offend her by her age.

"I say about centuries. As a country we tend to stay here a lot."

"Wow, it must be boring."

"Yeah, but now that mortals are allowed into the school I get to meet new people."

"721 years I've lived and FINALLY we get a chance to teach new people."

"I see."

An awkward silence filled the room until Heidi asked another question.

"So do you have any siblings, Veronica?"

"Yes! I do," she says while pulling out her favorite dress out of the suitcase, "I have a sister named April. What about you Heidi?"

"Countries have many siblings. Germany, Lichtenstein, and France are some of my siblings."

Heidi sat up and stretches, "By the way, the club fair is starting in 3 hours. My brother France is a member of the food gourmet club so you may see him. And warning, he's really really flirty."

Veronica giggled, "Okay, thank you."

"Okay I must go, I have to set up the stand for the Firearms Club at the fair. See you there."

The female Swiss grabs her coat and heads out. And then Veronica considers whether she should go or not.


End file.
